It was the day
by CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain
Summary: Next generation. a series of stories of important days in Lily Potter harry's daughters life. random please read and review
1. that I got my letter

It was the day;-

It was the day;-

Prologue

I got my letter that I began to be truly happy. I mean James and Al had always teased me about being about being a squib even though I wasn't, not even slightly. But they said it again and again and again. They said it so much I started to believe it myself, I mean if you hear something enough times.

I knew I was different it was obvious. I was the only one without Red hair. I was Blond. Not even Victorie, whose mother was blond, had blond hair. I mean it wasn't even strawberry blond fully blond.

But more than my hair was different about me. James and Al had always assumed that I was a squib. Practically a Muggle. They had no idea what it actually was. No one did. Not even myself.

**Ok, so quite random. I cam up with the idea of doing Lily's story (thank you JKR! No attachments, no final word on this story. YAY!) this is just random. **

**Please read and review. **

**Would I be writing about them if I OWNED them? No probably not. JKR's**

**Chapter one will be up sooner than you think.**

**Love love love!**


	2. That i hated my brothers

It was the day;-

It was the day;-

Chapter one.

I really began to hate my brothers, with a passion. I hated them before of course, who wouldn't with some of the stuff they said to me and how they acted around me, like I was a pygmypuff or something.

We were going to school. My first day of Hogwarts, I was so excited. Words could not describe it. The delight I was feeling. How absolutely Giddy I was. But I was also annoyed, of course Dad had to pull Al and James aside in a 'not at all obvious way' and tell them to look after me. Like I needed or wanted their help.

I stayed Silent with my decorated brand new trunk that I insisted was made green, I mean Rose's was Pink and Roxie's was Black, Al and James' were Red and Fred's was Orange while Hugo's was blue. I saw nothing wrong with mine being coloured too. I had my Cat, Dusty, in his cage on the top of my trunk, which were both balanced on a trolley.

All 7 Weasley/Potter children were lined up saying goodbye to our parents. Dad was put under the spotlight last time and wasn't keen on going onto the platform. "Look Lily, we love you, we'll see you at Christmas and behave," Said Dad giving me a Hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"I will. Oh and dad, I'm not going to be in Gryffindor."

"We'll see." He replied. I knew he wouldn't pay attention to anything I said. I was his little princess.

"I'll see you soon darling. I'll write to you as much as you want."

"I'll be fine mum. I'm not worried."

"That's right darling. Put on a brave face." I rolled my eyes but embraced my mother all the same.

"Ok Mum, I'll be back before you know it."

We all started to move away with a few last minute waves, we all headed towards the barrier. Only when we were out of earshot did Al start.

"Right lily, you stay with Rose and Roxie ok, and we'll look after Hugo."

"I'm sorry, I beg your pardon?" I asked an annoyed look on my face.

"It's tradition. The new girls go with the girls and the boys go with the other boys."

"men." Interrupted James. I rolled my eyes along with most of the others.

"Oh alright, whatever But yes lily. You stay with Rose and I and you won't go wrong. We'll look after you." Roxie stated. I wasn't comforted just more annoyed.

"No thank you. I'd rather make my own decision."

"Ok, you want to see with us or the boys?"

"Neither." I stated as I pushed my trolley through the barrier in a huff. I was very annoyed at that moment and naturally much to my embarrassment, didn't see that I was heading straight into someone else. Our trolleys collided and the other person's owl Began to wildly hoot in anger.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"No! It's not your fault I shouldn't have left my trolley there. It's my fault honestly." Said a slightly deeper voice than I was used to. I looked up to see a boy about James' age, trying to calm his owl down.

"It's ok; I guess it's both our faults." I said, shrugging. He grinned.

"Probably, I'll see you around sometime." He said and left as Rose was heading through the barrier.

"Ooooo look! That's Hezzer Zabini! He's the most popular guy at school. Even though he's slytherin." She pointed to the guy I bumped into earlier, he saw me looking a smiled at me slightly, luckily not enough for Rose to see.

I didn't respond as Al came through the barrier. I pushed my trolley over to the pet's compartment to say bye to Dusty. I stopped when I bumped into Lysander salamander. We talked for a while before the whistle sounded telling us we had 5 minutes left. I realised I still hadn't put my Trunk away so after a brief farewell to Him, I pushed my trolley into someone else's.

"Oh gosh" I said, trying to push the person now slightly knocked off Trunk back onto the trolley.

"What are the odds?" asked a slightly familiar voice. I looked up to see Hezzer Zabini Smiling at me. I blushed

"I'm sorry you must be like a magnet to me or something." He said as he pushed his trunk onto the compartment.

"Yeah I suppose." I laughed slightly, attempting to lift my own trunk up.

He chuckled at my failed attempts. "Want a Hand?" he asked

"Please if you could! It's quite heavy." I said to late as he had already successfully picked up my trunk as if it was a new broom and pushed it into the compartment.

"We should get on otherwise it will leave without us." He stated.

We rushed to find an open door and quickly clambered on board the train as the last whistle blew and the train began to move out the station.

"Well that was Chaotic." He stated, I giggled slightly.

"Yeah you can say that again." I said "but please don't" He chuckled.

"My name's Hezzer." He said introducing himself finally.

"Lily." I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Do you want to sit with me?" he asked. "Unless you already said you would sit with someone else, I saw you talking to that Rose girl; I think he name is, earlier. You a friend of hers?"

"Sort of. But yeah I'd love to sit with you."

He smiled genuinely as he led me toward the carriage. For the first time that day I was very happy.

**Ok so is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! **

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**

**Love love love and REVIEW!!**


	3. I was first noticed

It was the day;-

I was first noticed, by my siblings. Normal I was there they knew that much but as background noise. I was first noticed as not being there. They obviously assumed I had nothing better to do. How wrong they were.

So there I was Following Hezzer down the corridor of the train receiving glares from various girls as he chatted to me calmly and like a friend. He led me so far down the train I half expected that we were going to James' carriage. They told me they sat at the back. But only 12 compartments away Hezzer stopped.

"Just to let you know, we're mainly guys. I'm not sure if you're used to be around a lot of people." He stated, I smiled that he cared about not upsetting me.

"No, trust me I'm used to a LOT of people." I told him. Hopefully not giving anything away about whom I was or what I was part of.

"Cool, so Lily I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is my older brother, Blaise, more commonly known as Junior. He has our dad's name." Hezzer said whilst leading a slightly nervous me into the compartment. "Lister Nott, he's also first year, Crabbe Goyle, Melissa Boot, Junior's year and her sister Arora, she's new too, and of course Heath Flint and his cousin, Scorpius Malfoy."

I froze as the last name was said. He knew who I was. He'd seen me with James and Al, Rosie, Roxie, Fred, Hugo. He knew. He knew I was a Potter. But I wasn't scared that my brothers would kill me if they saw whom I was with. I was more scared Malfoy would rat me out and they'd all reject me, for the first time I was having friends to myself and I didn't want to go back to my family.

"Are you Pureblood?" Typical first question from a Slytherin crowd.

"As Pure as I can be. My folks are both Wizards and so were both of their parents."

The girl introduced as Melissa looked me up and down. She turned to Arora, who shrugged.

"So your name's Lily, right?" asked a boy from the other side of the room, I span around to be faced with Scorpius Malfoy. I blushed slightly and nodded nervously.

"A beautiful name." Heath added from along side. I blushed modestly

"Thank you." I said, before Malfoy began again, making me nervous.

"Only one Pureblood Lily I know of coming to Hogwarts." He stated glowering at me

"Well maybe you think you know her, and you judge her too soon. You shouldn't underestimate her individuality, or how different she is from the others and how much she detests them." I said through slightly gritted teeth. Staring hard at Malfoy. His face, which was fierce and harsh before, turned to a slight smirk and he harsh eyes softened with amusement.

"You hate your brothers?" he asked, I snorted

"Hate isn't a strong enough word" I spat out, turning angry at the thought.

"Who are your brothers?" asked Hezzer, I jumped forgetting that there were more people in the room.

"The world's most annoying people." I stated, "You guys all in Slytherin?"

"Of course," Crabbe said, speaking for the first time. "and where are your family, you avoided the original question Hezzer asked you."

"She's lying to us. She must not be pureblood." Stated Melissa, glaring at me as she stood up. I sank down in my seat frightened. I began speaking

"I wish it was that simple, it's just my:"

"LILY! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" bellowed James, as he marched into the carriage, glaring at the Slytherins. Fred quickly followed, then Roxie, Al and Rose behind, with Hugo remaining in the corridor. Fred Dragged me up from the seat and pushed me behind him.

"Don't worry Lily-pad. You don't have to be scared anymore." Said Rose as she forcefully hugged me in a patronising manor assuming I was upset. I rolled my eyes

"Get away from my sister Malfoy." Stated Al. Hezzer interrupted

"What? Lily, you're a Potter?"

I pushed Rose off me, and shoved past Fred to stand in front of James.

"Ok I get the point. I shouldn't be hanging around them. Dad would be annoyed, you Gryffindorks hate the bastard Slytherin etcetera etcetera yada yada yada! YAWN! Ok I get what you mean. You can go away now."

Arora let out Laughed, though soon covered her mouth as everyone turned to stare at her. I beamed happily at her, before turning back to my family, a different expression on my face. Hatred.

"You're still here?" I stated, James stepped back at how fierce I was, evidently surprised I wasn't terrified and crying my eyes out.

"you…" Fred stated, James and Al were to shocked to. "You WANT to stay with the Scumbags." Fred spat bitterly. I saw Al looked ready to grab his wand, while Rose and Roxie looked confused by the whole thing. Little Hugo stood outside not really understanding what was going on, but looking at me through the window in a pleading manor. I forced myself to ignore his pleas and turned on Fred. Not thinking about any later consequences.

"They are not Scumbags. YOU are the scumbags, you guys promised you'd help me and as soon as you wave cheery bye to our parents you scarpered, leaving me on my own. I have a massive trunk that you promised to help me with, but you were not there. You guys have been on this bloody train for half an hour and only NOW did you think 'oh where's lily?' no I'm not having you coming here, yelling at these guys who're more interesting than anyone else I have ever met and so what if they're Slytherin? That makes them 48000 times cooler than you guys. And could you not tell that I wasn't going to be a Gryffindork! Have you not listened to what I've been saying ever since I got my letter? I even told dad I wanted to be Slytherin! So if you know what's good for you you'd go."

I ended turning my back on them and, Still not looking at the Slytherin I sat in my seat closed my eyes and waited of the sound of more yelling. Yet it never came, all I heard for the stamping of feet, and the slam of the compartment door.

I still didn't open my eyes. I was still waiting for the yelling of the Slytherins to start. It didn't happen so slowly I opened my eyes, to find them all looking at me. But not with repulsion, well not all of them with repulsion. But with something I'd never seen on the face of anyone before. I think I was pride mixed with confusion.

"You're a Potter?"

"Unfortunately"

"But you want to be a Slytherin?" said Hezzer disbelievingly

I looked at him strangely "absolutely! Who wouldn't want to be?"

The others all exchanged looks while smirking.

"Well Hezzer." Said junior, speaking for the first time, his voice very low sounding almost dangerous, "I think we've found who we were looking for."

**AN: // Hello all, next Chapter will be soon. Please Please PLEASE review. And who do you like? Are you freaked out about the last sentence? Do you hate James? **

**Love Becky xxx**


End file.
